


Life adventure.

by SuperwholockFamily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, American Football Player Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperwholockFamily/pseuds/SuperwholockFamily
Summary: Little One Shot about Football Player Dean and his (perfect) husband  Castiel





	Life adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. It's my first work here.  
> I might do more of that later, depends on the mood.
> 
> If you find any spelling / grammar errors, please let me know. English is not my native language and it isn't betaed so errors are my own.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy !!
> 
> Have fun reading xo

Cas and Dean has been together since they were kids. At first they were just friends, being neighbors, forming a bond, playing together leading to their relationship. They went through all the phases together, from the obvious friendship, the teen awkward phase where they get jealous and starts to see other people, women, to their now married life, making it perfect. Dean is a football player, the best of his time, going all around the country to play and Cas is by his side married with him for five years, except that no one knows who he is. Never noticed because he looks like a fan, a big fan. Cas and Dean celebrate the games together. Only the team knows about them. Cas is happy about it. His job is to be with Dean, not to be recognized by the paps. He loves Dean and would do everything for him but being under the spotlight that he cant. 

Dean's love for football started young, as young as his friendship with Castiel. They played together, Cas joking he was his biggest fan when he realized he wasn't a sport guy, Dean being proud to be a player, supported by his best friend. He played his first football game at ten. At eighteen got a scholarship thanks to football and went to College, of course, Cas followed. Cas remember the ten year old boy Dean used to be, how he used to play and that's what makes everything even better. Dean worked hard to be who he is now. His dream job. Cas stopped working when Dean asked him to. Because Dean needed him on the road and no Boss would want a guy who's never there who has to take days off as often as him. Dean gave him a lot of good examples, saying that, money wouldn't be an issue, they'd be together before and after matches, they can have a family. Dean wanted his husband and best friend with him. He needed him.

That's why , on his last game of his career, he looks towards Cas in the crowd and smiled widely at him when he just won the match. He doesn't care if it is the first or the six thousand time. Cas is always here, smiling, cheering, happy to see his husband winning and Dean is always smiling back at his happy husband. Before he could process it or decide against it, he was by his side and he kissed him, lovingly, deeply as the crowd cheers loudly, thinking how lucky the fan is, little do they know, he isn't a fan. When they broke the kiss, they were in their little bubble. Them against the world. Dean rests his forehead against Cas' and gently run his thumb on his jaw.  
“Thank you, Castiel, for being the one. He whispered against his lover's lips. Cas smiled a little bit and dragged him closer, their lips meeting against, he moans slightly, just to let Dean knows he loves him. When they broke apart, they realize what just happen they blushed and smiled shyly. Dean looked at Cas, eyes searching his and when they met he knows. That's why he takes his hand, drag him down back to the field. They could hear the crowd cheering and howling loudly. 

Dean find a journalist with a microphone and said softly but clearly “Meet my husband, Castiel Winchester. He has been my number one fan since we were little boys, and the one who has been cheering the loudest for the past years. “I love you” he said, watching him. Cas smiled back and hugged him” I love you, too.” He said softly, gently rubbing his neck like he knows he loves. But Dean added something “I'm retiring because Cas and I are going to be parents. And I want to be there all steps of the way to raise our little girl.' He said and kissed a blushing Cas again as the crowd, journalists and team mates cheers for them. Cas buried his face in Dean's neck, getting shy, protected by his husband's arms. He knew this was a new phase in their lives, and was excited and ready to go through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it !
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments to tell me?


End file.
